Something exciting
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Lucy wants something more exciting. Will she regret what she wishes for or will it lead to good things? Rated M for language nothing else! Forgive my summary I am not good at these kinds of things and don't bash me if you don't like it, just curse me silently to my doom. Enjoy the story!


I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters

Please review if you can Thank you!

* * *

How could this happen? She only wanted excitment not this she thought dimly as blood slowly bled out from her stomache her hand weakly covering it while she could hear someone screaming her name. Who was it? It sounded familiar... 'It's to bad I can't seem to open my eyes I would have loved to see someones face right now... but everything seems to be disappearing around me. To think I wished for something more interesting and this is what I get...'

Earlier that day

Lucy yawned widely and stretched her arms above her head thinking of her plans for the day but when she realized she had none Lucy groaned at how uneventful its been lately. There had been no fun requests just picking up some stupid criminal or stuff like that and all she wished for was maybe a little more excitment. She thought to herself for a while before coming to a conclusion. She would attempt to go on a job by herself! She would also make this a kind of redemption mission for all those times of standing on the sidelines but that's just a bonus. She didn't honestly care as long as she was with her friends. So as she went out of her apartment walking her usual way those same guys telling her 'Be careful lucy thats dangerous' and her saying 'okay!' she thought about what kind of job she was going to do, it started to get confusing so she decided to just ask mirajane when she got to the guild.

She hummed a little random tune excited to pick her own job. Fairy tail loomed over her and she noticed that the sky had gotten a little darker, oh well she thought ''I'll just travel by train so that I won't get wet.'' She merrily went inside and was greeted by the usual 'wassup lucy and hey lucy'. She made her way to Mirajane sat down on her usual stool. ''Mirajane I have to ask you for a favor, it's nothing to serious do you think you can help me out?" Mirajane blinked before smiling and saying'' sure I don't see why not, what is it you want?" Lucy smiled brightly and said'' I want to go on a job by myself what kind of job do you recommend?" Mirajane thought to herself for a little bit before pulling out a big book of all the jobs available.

She rapidly flipped through the pages before she asked "What kind of job are you looking for?" "A job that will bring me excitement but it's not to hard hehe, I can't do much by myself." Mirajane flipped the pages a few more time before getting the I got it! look and turned the book towards Lucy so that she could see it. Lucy looked upon it and grinned at the page and how perfect it was to her. She quickly told Mirajane thanks before running out the door to go to her destination not knowing the tragedy that awaits her.

With Natsu!

He had just woken up and he was starving! He wanted some good flames to eat so he got up with Happy and went straight to the guild to see eat and see Lucy and all his friends. " Hey guys wassup?" Natsu asked the whole guild. " oh hey Natsu"said Grey not in the mood to fight the pink haired retard. "Have you seen Lucy?" "Nope ask Mirajane." "Useless icemage.." Natsu grumbled to himself. Gray of coarse heard this got his revenge. "wAAhWaa! damnit Gray!" Natsu said from his new seat on the floor, glaring at the ice on the ground that cause this. "Whatever, you're just lucky I'm busy you damn bastard!" Natsu seethed before running off to go talk to Mirajane.

"Yo! Mirajane have you seen Lucy? I wanna do another job." Natsu said, sitting down on a stool. "Oh.. uumm, you're a bit late Natsu...Sorry.."her face held a gentle smile and her heart cringed with the a little pang of guilt. She knew Natsu was always so happy with Lucy... even happier than when he was with Lisanna. So when she thought about how she gave Lucy that job she wish she had talked her out of it... so that Natsu wouldn't have to worry and frown, he was family she didn't want to see him with those kinds of expressions.

"What's wrong Mirajane?" Natsu said worriedly. " Sorry but she is already on a job, she asked for one to do by herself, if I had known that you would want to do a job with her today I would have tried to change her mind but she seemed so excited." Mirajane said quickly watching Natsu's expression change from worried to suprised to disapointed and then back to worried.

"Wait what job did she take?" " Oh she went on a job just on the outskirts of Magnolia Town, they wanted a person with celestial spirits and they at least needed one zodiac key so that they could take pictures of it, I thought it was an unusual request considerning how well it paid but it was perfect for Lucy." Mirajane smiled thinking about how happy Lucy was.

Natsu sat there for a moment his hair covering his face before he ran out of Fairy Tail. He ran as if his life depended on it. While listening to Mirajane a ominous feeling began to arise and he needed to get to Lucy. He was filled with anxiety and he needed to get there soon. That was all he knew as he ran on the slick ground. When had it start raining?

...With Lucy...

"Well this should be the place." She sighed and sat down. The meeting place was at a cabin that had a bird decoration on the window and beautiful flower arrangements underneath. They chose a remote place and in the job description it said it was so that there wouldn't be interuptions.

2 pairs of footsteps could be heard in the distance and and arguement between the 2 as well. " What if **she** doesn't come? What if the bitch comes with her teammates of hers?" said the first voice. "The bitch will come. I mean it's not like you put ' We are going to kidnap Lucy Heartfillia for money' right?" said the second voice.

Lucy gasped and her heart thudded painfully in her chest as she turned away from the voices and started to run away and find help but stopped. A feeling of shame rolled through her chest as she turned around and faced the direction of the enemy. Why was she so **weak? **Everytime there was trouble she would go running off to Erza or Gray or Natsu... Why couldn't she even fight her own battles? She clenched her fists and decided she would face them on her own this time! She would not run away! She felt a new found courage rush through her and confidence and watched as she saw the two men walk towards her. She gripped the whip on the side of her hip tightly ready for action. They looked at her and gave eachother and ' oh shit she heard us look'. " What can **you **do bitch, we heard you were one of the weakest in Fairy Tail." one of the men said.

She gripped the whip in her hand until her knuckles turned white and said," Are we just gonna stand around or are we gonna fight?" The 2 men took action, one pulled out a gun and the other used earth magic. Lucy just barely dodged the bullet and avoided the earth magic by using her whip to climb up a tree. As they got closer Lucy slipped on the slick tree and fell on the ground with a thud. When did it start raining? she thought as the men closed in. "What do we do now, no way she'll be easy to handle if we take her." said the one with Earth magic. "I'll take care of her and we'll go after another heiress, but this time one that isn't as annoying." the one with the gun said, laughing as he watched Lucy tremble.

" Aww little girl you scared? Hey now that I look at you, you ain't so bad. How about it, join us? We'll show you a good time sweety." He wasn't even looking at her face, his eyes roamed her body staring at her large breasts first then her flat stomache, and before he even knew it he was flat on his ass.

"Like hell I would go with shitheads like you, go jerk off in your emo corner and let your friend here fuck you since, that's what you seem to want!" Lucy shouted whatever was on her mind. She stood and held tightly to her whip. She lashed out at the earth magic user, and wrapped her whip around his ankle, making him fall onto the wet ground. She walked over to him and kicked him in the gut succesfully knocking him out.

Lucy had forgotten about the man on the ground behind her, thinking she had already taken him down, and started to run away to find shelter for the rain. The man pointed his gun in her direction. "Hey bitch!" Lucy stopped abruptly and turned around angrily, ready to beat the shit out of the fucktard, but then after a loud bang Lucy fell to the ground clutching the wound he made. She could hear someone calling out her name. She wished she could see who it was, she wanted to see at least one last person she loved before... before... well before she knocked on heavens doors.

( I know that the paragraph is different but you get the idea she can't see she blacking out blah blah blah. on with the story)

* * *

Present.

Natsu pov

I heard a loud band to my left and ran in that direction as fast as I could without slipping on the ground. I was soaked and cold but doesn't that mean that Lucy was to?

I ran to a clearing with a cabin and 3 bodies on the ground one of them rising and running away. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy get up!" I said as I spotted her body with blood seeping out of her abdomen. I stared at her for a moment shocked and scared, I didn't know what to do, but then something clicked. Do what I always do. Get even.

I ran after the man and jumped on him, I pounded my fists into his skull as he screamed and then I pulled his face close to mine." You hurt Lucy, you fucker. So I'm going to hurt you. Stay still asshole." a grin was threatening to split my face in two as I beat him to a bloody pulp. I would have kept going except..."N-natsu?" a rasping voice said, it sounded so weak and fragile...How could I just leave her there?

I ran over to Lucy forgetting that bastard for just a moment and picked her up. "Lucy, I'm sorry I swear on my life I'll save you!" knowing that I wouldn't get a resonse. I ran faster than I ever had in my whole life. There was something about Lucy that made me do crazy and unbelievable things. I realized that I would do anything for this frail girl in my arms. She was so beautiful..how could I have not seen that before? The way her hair shone in the sun and her lop-sided grin that brought a smile to my own face...her courage and strength were unparallel. No matter what happened she never gave up... I hope this is the case now.

A few hours later Lucy pov

My whole body throbbed with pain and I had to fight to open my eyes. The first thing I saw was Natsu's face right in front of me... I was schocked." AAAAhhh WHAT THE HELL NATSU! GET OUT OF MY FACE." he continued to stare at me making me a little uncomfortable. "Do you remember what happened Lucy?" he said in a calm tone suprising her. "What are you..." I slowly realized, as I put my hand on my stomache, that I almost died. I felt horrible and ashamed. I should have noticed that he wasn't knocked out yet. Damnit! "I'm so weak..." Natsu stared " How could you ever be weak?"

A bitter laugh escaped my lips" How could I ever be strong I rely on you and Fairy Tail for everything, I'm always in the way..." I didn't, no wait couldn't meet his eyes, they scared me it's like they were searching my very soul.

"Lucy your one of the strongest people I know, maybe not like me or Erza, but you never give up... Whenever I feel as if I lost all I have to do is think about you and it feels as though I got all my strength back. You never give up no matter what happens, even if all your magic was gone I know you would stand, even if you were shot you wouldn't let that stop you. Lucy you are an amazing girl who would take a whole day to describe. I love you Lucy please don't be sad..."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks and my chest was buzzing with a pleasant feeling. I could not express with words how happy he just made me, so I just sat there staring at him with a look of disbelief. After a moment of silence Natsu stood. " I'm sorry forget what I just said. I'll leave you alone..." Wait did he think my silence was rejection? Oh hell no!

"Natsu wait!" He stopped but he didn't look at her." Natsu, do you know how happy you made me? No one has ever said anything like that before and honestly even if they did... I love you Natsu.. Please don't leave me." Natsu turned around a look of disbelief on his face, quickly replaced by the happiest grin I've ever seen. He ran over to my bed and hugged me "Lucy will you go out with me when you get out of her?" " Ofcoarse you idiot, you don't even have to ask." They laughed and held on to each other until they fell asleep a smile on both their faces..

The end~

* * *

This is my first NaLu fic and it was harder than I thought. They were already so awesome I felt bad ruining them with my own story but it had to be done. Well then I hope you enjoyed it! :p

Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes. This story took a while so I didn't want to check over it. Sorry ^.^;


End file.
